Il ne dit jamais rien
by Kitsumy
Summary: Dean se sent mal. Il ne sait pas pourquoi. Mais peut-être que s'il est aussi triste, c'est à cause de la date. Pourtant, c'est une date ordinaire. Aujourd'hui, ce n'est que le 24 Janvier 1992...


**Disclaimer: Supernatural n'est pas à moi, tout est a Eric Kripke.**

**Genre: Angst, Ceci est un One-Shoot.**

**Rating: K +**

**Résumer: Dean se sent mal. Il ne sait pas pourquoi. Mais peut-être que s'il est aussi triste, c'est à cause de la date. Pourtant, c'est une date ordinaire. Aujourd'hui, ce n'est que le 24 Janvier 1992...**

**Note de l'auteure: Tout d'abord je tien a remercier Brillant Lokidottir Barton qui a fait un merveilleux travaille en corrigeant se texte ! Se One-Shoot est juste une histoire que j'avait en tête. Sinon laissez un review pour me dire se que vous en pensez. ;-)**

* * *

Il se sentait mal. De plus en plus mal. Sam ne voyait rien, perdu dans le monde qu'il s'était crée. Un monde où lui seul soufrait de ne pas être un garçon normal, de ne pas avoir de mère ou encore de rendre son père fier en tuant des créatures surnaturelle en risquant sa vie, au lieu de le rendre fier en réussissant à l'école. Lui Dean ne disait jamais rien, mais lui aussi soufrait bien plus que son père ou son petit frère pouvait l'imaginer. Mais il taisait cette souffrance et suivait aveuglément les ordres, quels qu'ils soient, de son père. Pas parce qu'il était un soldat comme Sam l'appelait quand il était en colère, ou parce qu'il voulait être un bon fils, comme il le disait lui-même. Mais parce qu'il se sentait obligé de l'écouter. Il avait beau avoir 17 ans, et souvent avoir envie de faire des chose que les jeunes de son âge faisaient, ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'il se sentait responsable de protéger son frère envers et contre tout, et d'obéir à son père pour lui rendre la vie plus facile.

Parce que lui, contrairement à Sam, ne voyait pas que sa douleur. Il voyait celle de son père, qui avait perdu sa femme alors qu'ils avaient eu une dispute très violente le matin même de la mort de Mary, où John avait hurlé à sa femme qu'il voudrait qu'elle disparaîsse et qu'il ne la revoit plus jamais. Mary avait répondu sur le même ton que ses souhait pourraient bientôt êtres exaucés, puis il était parti en claquant la porte. Mary, elle, continua de préparer le petit déjeuner, une larme s'écoulent lentement sur sa joue. Aucun des deux parents n'avait vu le petit garçon blond, caché dans l'escalier depuis le début de cette dispute. Suite a ça, Dean était remonté dans sa chambre et s'était recouché en se disant qu'il n'aurait qu'à faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, et peut-être redescendre plus tard pour aller prendre le verre de lait qu'il voulait. Et ça doit être pour cela maintenant que Dean suivait ces ordres. Pour essayer d'aider son père le plus possible, pour essayer d'alléger le poids de la culpabilité qui pesait sur ses épaules depuis plus de 13 ans. Et aussi parce que la seule fois où il lui avait désobéit, Sam avait failli mourir. Et il voyait la colère et la tristesse de Sam. Parce qu'il n'avait jamais eu une vie normale. Il souffrait énormément de ne pas avoir connu sa mère. Et de ne pas avoir un père très présent. C'est pour cela qu'il avait élevé Sammy, non pas comme un frère, mais comme un père. Pour lui donner tout l'amour et l'attention dont Sam avait besoin. Pour compenser l'absence de leur mère et le fait que John se comportait plus en instructeur qu'en véritable père comme il devrait le faire.

Il n'avait jamais regretté comment il s'était occupé de Sam depuis tout ce temps. Ou d'avoir toujours écouté John.  
Alors il se demandait pourquoi il se sentait si mal. Il était en ce moment assis sur un canapé, dans un motel de l'Indiana. Un motel perdu dans une petite ville qui comptait 1,150 habitants. Il regardait Sam faire ses devoir sur la petite table qu'il y avait dans cette minuscule chambre, qui comptait 2 lits, une salle de bain avec une douche, une armoire et quelque chose qu'on pouvait appeler cuisine. Rien d'inhabituel. Son père était parti sur une chasse avec Bobby à 200 kilomètres de là. John n'avait pas voulu qu'il vienne, disant que c'était une chasse trop complexe et qu'il avait besoin d'un chasseur plus expérimenté. Il ne s'en était pas vexé, il n'avait fait qu'acquiescer. Leur père était parti il y a une semaine et depuis, lui et Sam étaient inscrits au lycée du coin. Mais après qu'il ai réfléchi à tout ce qui pouvait le faire se sentir aussi mal, aussi triste ? Il ne trouva pas. Après tout, ce n'était pas parce qu'on était le 24 janvier 1992 qu'il devait être triste. Il y était habitué. Alors pourquoi avait-il si mal que personnes ne lui est souhaité "Joyeux Anniversaire" ? Bien sur, il avait espéré que son frère le lui dise, ou même son père. Il ne voulait pas de cadeaux, juste un "Joyeux anniversaire". Pour savoir qu'ils pensaient un peu à lui. Mais non. Personne ne lui avait rien dit. Alors il n'avait rien dit lui aussi. Comme toujours, il s'était tû. Et Sam ne s'était pas aperçu que Dean n'avait rien dit de la journée. Pas un mot. Car aujourd'hui, une fille avait embrassé Sam et Sam pensa toute la journée à s'il se mariait un jour et aurait sa propre famille. Alors Sam ne remarqua pas que Dean n'avait rien dit. Et Dean, ne s'en étonna pas.

Et quand Dean ne pouvait plus nier que c'était pour cette raison qu'il était triste, il partit sans accorder un mot à Sam, ni un regard. Il faisait assez froid, et le vent soufflait très fort, s'insinuant dans sa chemise légère. Il frissonna. Puis il rentra dans un bar, un bar de motards où il n'y avait que fumée et alcool. Et il se soûla juste pour oublier le temps d'un moment que personne n'en avait rien à foutre de lui. Et dans ce bar il remarqua qu'une jeune femme brune, assez belle, lui jetait des coups d'oeils très significatifs. Il passa la nuit avec elle, et ne rentra dans la chambre de motel qu'au petit matin. Se demandant si un jour quelqu'un ferait assez attention à lui pour se rappeler de son anniversaire. Sam dormait paisiblement semblait-il. Alors il se coucha dans son lit sans prendre la peine de se déshabiller. Et s'endormit Il avait passé la même journée de son anniversaire l'année dernière. Et celle d'avant aussi. Et toutes les autres journée où il aurait un an de plus, il fera pareil. Se soûlant et s'envoyant en l'air avec n'importe quelle fille assez belle. Faisant comme s'il ne se sentait pas mal d'année en année. Et personne ne voyait rien, alors il ne disait rien.

* * *

**Alors? Vos avis?**


End file.
